


Relever le Soleil

by Sandentwins



Series: Les Fantastiques Aventures Polyromanesques de la Team Condor [3]
Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Golden Condor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Sickness, Snuggling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, Esteban est cloué au lit.Tao se dévoue donc pour l'aider à faire décoller le Condor.





	Relever le Soleil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make the Sun Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474114) by [Sandentwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins). 

Il semblait bien que la pluie ne s’arrêterait pas de sitôt. Tao devait se battre contre la boue humide à chaque pas, marchant sur un chemin de terre qui semblait vouloir le malmener jusqu'au bout. Gardant le bras au-dessus de la tête, il essayait de repousser autant d'eau que possible de son visage, sans beaucoup de succès. Il venait à peine de partir, et il était déjà trempé, sa tunique complètement mouillée. Jamais plus il ne demanderait la clémence des nuages gris!

Heureusement, il put bientôt apercevoir la silhouette dorée du Grand Condor, posé derrière les rochers. Il pressa le pas, faisant attention de ne pas glisser dans la boue, et envoya Pichu signaler son arrivée au pilote. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bec d'orichalque s'ouvrit, offrant à Tao un peu de sec lorsqu'il s'y glissa. La chaleur du cockpit était bienvenue, après toute cette pluie.

Il monta à bord et posa son sac au pied de son siège, se secouant les cheveux. Assise tout près, Zia leva la main pour se protéger des gouttelettes d'eau, l'air inconfortable.

« J'en déduis que le temps n'est pas très beau? », demanda-t-elle devant ses airs de chien mouillé.

« – Pas très beau, c'est vite dit. Il est tellement laid que j'ai failli m'en crever les yeux. », soupira Tao, s'asseyant. « Impossible de faire un pas sans se croire au milieu d'un lac. »

Zia hocha la tête, regardant les premiers signes d'un orage à travers le pare-brise. Si une tempête se levait maintenant, ils ne pourraient pas décoller avant demain, ce qui ralentissait considérablement leurs plans.

Tao retira sa tunique trempée, séchant son visage avec ses manches, et soupira à nouveau. Sans soleil, il n'aurait pas de vêtements secs pendant un moment, et ça ne lui plaisait guère.

« Si _seulement_ on avait un moyen de faire revenir le soleil... », se plaignit-il tout haut. « Ah, si seulement...si seulement on avait un enfant d'Atlantide dans notre groupe... »

Zia pouffa, se tournant vers lui. C'était difficile de le regarder dans les yeux, quand on pouvait voir tant de morceaux plus séduisants.

« Je suis allée le voir. », dit-elle après un moment de contemplation des bras solides de Tao. « Il a encore un peu de fièvre. J'ai bien peur qu'appeler le soleil ne soit pas dans ses cordes. »

Tao soupira, roulant des yeux.

« Je lui ai bien dit. Je lui ai _dit_ de ne pas manger ces fruits! Il mérite ce qui lui arrive, juste car il ne m'a pas écouté. Que ça vous serve à tous de leçon, et vous apprenne à m'écouter! »

« – Rrrk, toujours écouter! », rajouta Pichu.

Zia sourit de son expression bornée. Elle se sentait un peu cruelle de rire d'Esteban, mais sa condition n'était pas si sérieuse. Juste un mal de ventre qui lui était maintenant passé, même s'il avait encore besoin de repos. Mais pendant ce temps, ils ne pourraient pas lui demander de faire lever le soleil, et devaient donc remettre leur prochain vol à quand la pluie s’arrêterait. Ce qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de faire.

« ...ça craint. », dit-il au bout d'un temps.

« – Ne sois pas si sombre. Au moins, on a pu prendre part aux fêtes locales. »

« – C'est vrai...mais même festoyer, ça ne vaut pas voyager. »

Et il se leva, prenant sa tunique mouillée sous le bras, et se dirigeant vers l'arrière du Condor.

C'était un petit compartiment qu'ils avaient découvert il y a un bon moment, en appuyant sur des boutons au hasard. Il n'était pas très grand, mais avec quelques couvertures et coussins il faisait une chambre confortable, ce qui valait mieux que dormir dehors. Et pour le moment, elle était justement occupée.

Esteban était pelotonné dans une couette, au point que seuls ses cheveux en dépassaient. Tao savait qu'il était réveillé, ne serait-ce que car son souffle était trop silencieux. Après un moment d'hésitation, il s'assit près de son partenaire, lui touchant l'épaule. Et des profondeurs de la couverture, Esteban émergea pour le regarder d'un œil somnolent.

« Comment tu te sens, poussin? », demanda-t-il sur un ton d'encouragement. « Ça va mieux? »

Esteban grommela en retour, émergeant encore un peu. Il avait effectivement l'air malade, ses traits d'ordinaire enjoués assombris de fatigue. Tao lui toucha le front, et s'y brûla presque les doigts. On aurait dit le réacteur du Condor après un vol de midi! Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait encore être vivant?

« ...je vois que t'as encore besoin de repos. », conclut-il.

Il prit une gourde non loin, et la porta aux lèvres de son ami, qui l'accepta. La dernière chose dont Esteban avait besoin était de se dessécher.

« ...il pleut toujours? », demanda-t-il faiblement au bout d'un moment.

Tao acquiesça, détournant le regard. Il savait qu'Esteban se sentait coupable de les coincer ici tous les trois durant la tempête, et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il soupira, se relevant un peu en se massant le front.

« Je devrais essayer encore... », marmonna-t-il. « Je devrais...faire quelque chose. C'est pas juste pour vous... »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Tao étreignit les épaules de son ami, comme pour le rassurer.

« Tu peux pas essayer plus fort que ça. Je t'ai dit, repose-toi. Tu te sentiras mieux dans quelques jours. »

Esteban soupira, se lovant dans l'étreinte. Il était chaud comme un rayon de soleil contre le torse nu de son ami, et ses cheveux doux semblaient appeler les doigts de Tao à les caresser.

« ...je suis quand même désolé. »

« – C'est pas ta faute. Tu peux pas savoir quand tu vas tomber malade, pas vrai? Même le Fils du Soleil a ses hauts et ses bas. »

Esteban pouffa en entendant ce vieux nom. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps.

« Bah, ça n'a jamais arrêté personne, à l'époque. Même si j'étais cloué au lit et brûlant de fièvre, ils s'amusaient quand même à me percher au mat. »

Il en parlait avec un petit rire, mais Tao ne put s'empêcher d’être mal à l'aise. À chaque fois qu'Esteban parlait de son enfance à Barcelone, y compris de la manière dont les gens le traitaient et se _servaient_ de lui, c'était avec une telle désinvolture qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Peut-être que c'était sa manière de se détacher des traitements injustes qu'il a vécus, de la bonne moitié de son existence passée à être un simple outil météorologique pour toute une ville. Et le sourire amer qu'il afficherait mettait ses amis mal à l'aise, même tout était désormais loin derrière.

Tao resserra un peu l'étreinte, le prenant fort dans ses bras et posant la tête sur son épaule. Esteban voulut dire quelque chose, mais renonça, et se contenta d'apprécier le contact. Un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien, vu qu'il avait passé ces derniers jours au lit.

« Tu devrais te montrer plus souvent. », commenta-t-il, ses doigts parcourant le torse nu de Tao. « Tu m'offres une vue magnifique. »

« – Et tu m'offres une magnifique chaleur. », répondit-il, blottissant son visage dans le cou d'Esteban. « Je serai sec en un rien de temps si je reste là. »

Esteban gloussa de rire. Lentement, il remua un peu jusqu'à ce que tous deux soient allongés, et ramena la couette sur eux. Tao s'y sentait comme dans un four, mais après une marche sous la pluie glaciale, il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Il se blottit plus près, s'habituant à la chaleur, et ferma les yeux un moment, appréciant le contact. En effet, leur prochain décollage attendrait. Il était bien, là.

Avec une certaine habitude, ses lèvres touchèrent le front d'Esteban, qui soupira doucement. Sa fièvre n'était pas contagieuse, donc il n'y avait rien à craindre; mais plus à apprécier. Il continua donc un moment, l'embrassant au hasard sur son visage, descendant vers son cou pour s'y attarder. Esteban rigola de cette chatouille, ce qui fit continuer Tao juste pour l'amuser. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent de son cou, et y restèrent le temps de faire fleurir une marque rose comme une tulipe sur sa peau.

« Si tu continues, on va devoir se retirer. », commenta Esteban.

« – On s'est déjà retirés. »

Il embrassa doucement les lèvres d'Esteban pour le taire.

« Et puis t'as besoin de t'amuser, de toutes façons. Peut-être que tu te sentiras mieux. »

« – J'apprécie vos conseils, docteur. Je vois maintenant pourquoi _touuuuuut_ l'empire de Mu recommande votre talent. »

« – Ça veut dire que t'es pas d'humeur? »

Esteban détourna le regard. Dans la faible lumière de la chambre, c'était difficile de voir que ses joues rosissaient.

« ...je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« – Alors tout va bien. Allonge-toi et détends-toi, je m'en occupe. »

Esteban gloussa de nouveau, mais obéit, se mettant à l'aise. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas refuser une telle offre.

~~~~~ 

Quelques minutes seulement après que Tao se fut retiré à l'arrière, Zia pouvait entendre les bruits coupables de câlins très passionnés.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, roulant des yeux aux jeux des garçons. Ah, changeraient-ils donc jamais? On dirait que toute occasion leur était bonne pour qu'ils se sautent au cou, ou à d'autres endroits du corps.

« Esteban a l'air de se sentir un peu mieux. », dit-elle au perroquet qu'elle caressait depuis un temps. « Je me demande bien pourquoi. »

Pichu répondit en mimant des bisous si comiques qu'elle en rit aux éclats. Tels étaient ses garçons, après tout… Au pire, c'était mieux que de les savoir se battre encore pour elle. Donc même si elle avait envie de les rejoindre, elle se contenta d'écouter leurs sons adorables, qui continuèrent dans leur intimité relative.

« Le soleil, le soleil! », dit alors Pichu en s'envolant.

Zia leva la tête, et vit qu'en effet, la pluie se calmait déjà, les nuages s'éclaircissant. Et quand les mignons cris d'Esteban eurent atteint leur point le plus aigu, le soleil brilla fort sur le Grand Condor, amenant ses commandes à la vie.

« Quelle ingéniosité! », sourit-elle, se relevant. « Ces deux-là ne cesseront jamais de m'impressionner. »

Un moment plus tard, Tao sortit de la chambre, reprenant son siège. Remplaçant ses robes trempées, il avait « emprunté » une chemise blanche un rien trop petite pour lui; mais à voir son sourire satisfait, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

« Il dormira comme un bébé. », proclama-t-il. « Et avec ce que je lui ai donné, on aura du soleil pour les heures à venir. »

Et il se lécha les lèvres, ce qui fit rire Zia encore plus.

« Mais t'es toujours comme ça, ou quoi?! »

« – Je pourrais bien. »

Il remua les sourcils.

« Je peux te montrer directement, si tu veux. J'ai beaucoup de moi à revendre. »

« – Sérieux, vous êtes une catastrophe. Je regarde ailleurs pendant une seconde, et vous vous éclatez déjà. »

Une fois que le Condor eut assez d'énergie, elle prit les commandes en main, et laissa l'oiseau décoller. Pour répondre à son commentaire, Tao posa la tête sur sa cuisse, la regardant piloter.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Et il lui montra l'anneau doré à son doigt.

« J'ai mon permis de m'éclater juste ici. »

Zia pouffa, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Je sais bien, andouille. »

« – Tu sais, tu n'as qu'à demander. J'adore te faire adorer. »

« – Je n'en doute pas. »

Elle lui caressa les cheveux avec un sourire, passant ses doigts dans ses boucles.

« Mais tu connais la règle. Pas quand je suis aux commandes. »

« – Bon, d'accord. »

Il leva les mains en signe de défaire, et ferma les yeux, étendu entre deux sièges jusqu'à ce qu'un virage le fasse presque tomber; après quoi il se rassit normalement, regrettant déjà la sensation de sa main.

« ...dis, Zia. »

« – Hm? »

« – On est pas...si catastrophiques que ça, si? »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Puis elle lui sourit, et lui montra son propre anneau d'or.

« J'ai juste ici la preuve que tu n'as rien d'une catastrophe, trésor. »

Il sourit, rassuré. Puis se rassit dans son siège, les yeux sur l'horizon devant eux.

Que c'est beau, l'amour.


End file.
